


Sending a Kiss (Across the Universe)

by thinkatory



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar, Homestuck
Genre: Deliberate Badfic, Drabble, F/F, Inspired by Art, Rival Relationship, Romantic Fluff, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Tentacles, lyrics, new crossover otp!, really good art, tentacle sex because why else would you have tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkatory/pseuds/thinkatory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The canine girl looked into herself, into the voluminous grand grandiosity of space, and, over, and over, again, found one thing: the face of a CAT.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sending a Kiss (Across the Universe)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sending a Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318618) by [Kallisti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallisti/pseuds/Kallisti). 



> Oh my god, more EB/FL stuff out there! :) Homestuck totally needs more crossovers and so does FL!! Props to my artist for thinking this up!
> 
> When I claimed this piece of art I thought there might be a little more work put into the art but I think my artist's artistic choices are very creative so I did my best to you know get some kind of story out of this, you know?
> 
> Great work, anonymous artist :) Don't stop trying and working at it!!
> 
> (Also I forgot how to color text so sorry Jade's text isn't the right color!)

_Images of broken light, which_  
 _Dance before me like a million eyes,_

The canine girl looked into herself, into the voluminous grand grandiosity of space, and, over, and over, again, found one thing : 

_They call me on and on across the universe._

The feral face of a uncivilized, of all things;

CAT.

**_woof woof woof woof bark bark bark!!!!!_ **

No, Jade, she reminds herself, angry. Think. You have a mission.

But those wicked teeth and perversely matted hair and dark vermilion eyes...

_Thoughts meander like a_  
 _Restless wind inside a letter box_  
 _They tumble blindly as they make their way across the universe._

One tentacle's loving luxurious grasp, a flash of magic, and the cat would be hers to chase and attack and be bitten by and.

 _ **woof.**_ There seemed to be no point in resisting such a strapping, vigorous pull. They were meant to be together.

 __  
Sounds of laughter, shades of life  
Are ringing through my opened ears  
Inciting and inviting me. 

She reaches out with tentacle after tentacle. The cat's hair was on end like skewers. _**yes.** **woof.**_

But it relaxed into her unyielding touch at her first kiss, invading the cat's mouth, tasting blood, when the cat bit down on her tongue, and when the cat clawed at her shirt in desire and yowled with a fetching look in its eye, turning and stretching and presenting herself, Jade strokes the cat with her tentacles first before invading the cat's inviting dark opening.

 _Limitless undying love, which_  
Shines around me like a million suns,  
It calls me on and on across the universe 


End file.
